LOQO 1 Quests
Side Quests Quest: "The Lost Key" Location: Outpost tavern, after resting. Description: A female food merchant claims to have lost the key to her home, and asks Jake to search Egypt for it. Resolution: After exiting the tavern and returning, the woman will realize that she had the key all along, but will still reward Jake for offering to help. Reward: Treasure Map 07 Quest: "Deserters" Location: Soldiers' Barracks, Egyptian Palace Description: A weary guard informs Jake that a small band of soldiers have grown tired of the lack of action and have deserted, heading toward the ship Jake came to Egypt on. Resolution: Head back to the docks where Jake first arrived in Egypt and defeat the band of deserters, then return to the weary guard. Reward: Worthless Piece of Shit Quest: "Shadowood Scare" Location: NE Athrosa, near weapon shop. Description: A concerned farmer is surprised when Jake claims not to have encountered any of the shadowoods that have been terrorizing Athrosa. The farmer asks jake to return to the western woods and defeat three of the creatures. Resolution: Defeat three groups of Shadowood in the forest west of Athrosa, then return to the farmer. Reward: 1,200 Gold This is just a copy of the list of quests form the FAQ that comes with the Golden version. The titles I am giving them are a guess. If you can correct any data, go ahead. Note that this is verbatim, so the (g/g) things at the end are, I assume, game and game+ rewards. Note: the faq that this came from was NOT by Gabe (as I would have guessed) but by Krass. Sweaty balls Egypt - Capitol - Pervert near Tavern - Give some balls from the gift shop to the pervert. (200G / 800G) My lost treasure Egypt - Weapon District - Old Man on west side of long walkway - Find his treasure on the left side of the bottom sphinx in Garden of Anuket. (3x Full Tonic / 3x Supreme Full Tonic) Those damn bandits Greece - Mount Falcon - Inn - Clear all bandits from Mount Falcon town area. (Boots of Speed / Vial of Experience) The missing vial Festival Island - Arena - Pig-Looking man in main sign-up room - Find and return Sealed Vial Bandit Fortress / Wintero Inn - (Venom Sword / Venom Sword) Kick Ball Festival Island NG+ - Town - Girl just outside the Arena - defeat 10 xxx (beat,mad,etc...) balls and return to girl (Treasure Map 02) Snow Bunnies Snowy Lands - Wintero - Girl in Inn - Find and return all five snow bunnies. Various Locations section for Bunny Locations (Black Knight Outfit / Supreme Full Tonic) I gotta get out of this place... Snowy Lands - Wintero - Nipha (Sphinx Girl) in Tavern - Defeat all of the monsters in the Ice Caves to the east, then find Nipha again in egypt, in the Farden of Anuket. (Treasure Map 03 / Vial of Supreme Experience)